digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
KaratsukiNumemon
, |encards= |s1=Numemon |s2=Geremon }} KaratsukiNumemon is a Crustacean Digimon. It was a Numemon that made use of its intelligence and found a shell to cover itself in order to protect its body. As a result, while it is slightly more intelligent than Numemon, it in turn grew a cowardly personality, and will retreat into its shell in shock at even the slightest disturbance. Its defense is extremely high while it is holed up in its shell, remaining firm even when it is kicked or stepped on. Attacks *'Shell's Attack' * * * * : Tosses all the of the poop stored in its shell. * : Charges with a slippery body. Design KaratsukiNumemon is yellow-green snail with big, red eyes on skinny stalks. Its shell has blue stripes and resembles that of a . Etymologies ;KaratukiNumemon (カラツキヌメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) Karatuki. of 殻付き (lit. "with shell"). *(Ja:) . ;KaratsukiNumemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Frontier, some other American English, and some Japanese media. * of Japanese name. ;ShellNumemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Digital Card Battle and some other American English media.Digimon World 3 *(En:) . *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Frontier Other KaratsukiNumemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. One of them in particular is singled out but is unable to help find the who had stolen the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Digital Card Battle ShellNumemon is an opponent in the Junk City Battle Cafe and Battle Arena and uses a deck which hinders your capability to digivolve your digimon card . He is also a Rare Champion card with 900 HP. Its circle attack, "Shell Attack" has an attack power of 250. Its triangle attack, "Pouring Poop" has an attack power of 150. Its cross attack, "Mighty Magic" has an attack power of 150 and reduces opponent's circle attack to 0. It can also be used as a support card with support effect that allows you to discard the top card shown in opponent's DP slot. Digimon World 3 ShellNumemon is only available as a Brown Champion Card with 9/9. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk KaratsukiNumemon is #162, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 179 MP, 90 Attack, 105 Defense, 78 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 42 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and LuckyMedal2 traits. KaratsukiNumemon digivolves from Syakomon and can digivolve to Digitamamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to KaratsukiNumemon, your Digimon must be at least level 26, with 135 defense and 30 aptitude. KaratsukiNumemon can DNA Digivolve from Tapirmon and Crabmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 21, with 400 Aquan experience and 140 defense. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth A Numemon tasks Aiba to defeat multiple Syakomon and deliver their shells to it. Upon receiving the shells it uses them, which causes it to slide evolve into ShellNumemon. Deeming that Aiba has now fulfilled their purpose, the ShellNumemon attempts to murder them, only to be defeated in battle. ShellNumemon is a Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, Syakomon and Betamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, BlackKingNumemon and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Mature Poop and its support skill is Scavenger which increases drop rate. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ShellNumemon is #083 and is a Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, Syakomon and Betamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, BlackKingNumemon and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Mature Poop and its support skill is Scavenger which increases drop rate. Digimon All-Star Rumble ShellNumemon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Digital Plains and Native Forest story mode stages. They only recently started attacking Digimon but hit with short-ranged strikes. Digimon Heroes! KaratukiNumemon is card 6-184. Digimon Links ShellNumemon digivolves from Otamamon, Syakomon, and Betamon and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon, BlackKingNumemon, and MegaSeadramon Notes and references